Pearl
"Oh My Atlantisite Manny And Talon Are Very Brothers" Pearl is the one of the Crystal Gems that was more braveness and kind to others even so She was his Mother's Handmaid since Manny, Aaron, Gajeel, Pogue, Wendy, Amaru and Riven were the little Dragonlings from over 22 years also Pearl's personality are hearted caring person then the others in the Kaijudo Dragons She and Manny are good team to stop Lord of Gem Homeworld from destorying Earth but even was the reserved member of Team Manny, Pearl was there for Riven Return Party and forgive her for leaving them to suffer since years in the past and so Pearl was Ovalith's love interest that been so much as long it take for her but even a month later Ovalith made his death for Pearl on protection and became a Mother of Pearla who want to became the Gemstone Dragon Master like her one day Pearl Profile Family Pearlball ( Pet ) Pearl Senior ( Father ) Black Pearl ( Brother ) Alexandite ( Boyfriend ) Pearla ( Daughter ) Black Star ( Nephew ) Personally Creature Deck Spells Episode Appearance Relationships Gallery Pearl ocean jem 2.PNG Pearl 2.png|Pearl telling the story to Yu about the Original Crystal Gems Pearl is cute.PNG O pearl.png Pearlsnewoutfit.png Say Uncle (47).PNG|Pearl weeping in tears and wants Ovalith to stay with her in "The Breakup" before He became Guard of Grandmother Lazuli in the Gem Homeworld Say Uncle (48).PNG|Pearl crying that Ovalith was dead in "The Past Death of Ovalith" Say Uncle (43).PNG|Pearl and other Handmaids facing Citrine Emearld Say Uncle (76).png Say Uncle (72).png Say Uncle (62).png|Pearl growled at Jade for killing Ovalith in "Boyfriend Mayhem" Steven-universe-mirror-gem-2.jpg|Pearl shivering in fear because Pearla was been kidnapped by the Apocalypse Dragon Masters Steven.Universe.S01E24.An.Indirect.Kiss.720p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-RainbowCrash.mkv snapshot 03.56 -2014.11.20 18.37.41-.png Steven.Universe.S01E24.An.Indirect.Kiss.720p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-RainbowCrash.mkv snapshot 04.10 -2014.11.20 18.38.15-.png Steven.Universe.S01E24.An.Indirect.Kiss.720p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-RainbowCrash.mkv snapshot 05.15 -2014.11.20 18.39.56-.png|Pearl get lost with Garnet and Yu in the Forest, but She crying for Ovalith's Recuse Steven.Universe.S01E27.House.Guest.720p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-RainbowCrash.mkv snapshot 06.21 -2014.11.17 23.38.35-.png Steven.Universe.S01E30.Island.Adventure.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-RainbowCrash.mkv snapshot 00.29 -2014.11.12 23.41.38-.png|Pearl with Garnet seeing Citrine and the Knight Gems during their reunion party in "The Gem Reunion" Steven.Universe.S01E30.Island.Adventure.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-RainbowCrash.mkv snapshot 00.19 -2014.11.12 23.40.43-.png Steven.Universe.S01E30.Island.Adventure.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-RainbowCrash.mkv snapshot 00.05 -2014.11.12 23.39.56-.png|Pearl with Garnet on their plans by getting rid of the Gem Lord's Guards in "Hey Now Gem Lord" Steven.Universe.S01E28.Space.Race.720p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-RainbowCrash.mkv snapshot 00.22.png 804.png 388uew3jd5.png Rtyw0533ppw.png Yeu74ueo0002.png 3921.png 199.png 193.png|Pearl want Gem Quizzer to gave easy question for her to answer 3991.png 944.png|Pearl seeing Garnet for getting wrong answer to Gem Quizzer's question 941.png 1032.png 67189.png 1898322.png 8812.png 192434.png 1992223876.png 488176.png 92811.png 560328.png 903323.png 19923353.png 1923827.png SDUJH92.png 1929244.png 10239382.png 02.png 10231.png 1002433.png 930902.png 0291322.png 34991.png 19093.png 7833.png 6991.png 100222.png 1290234.png|Pearl watching the ship leaving to Gemstone Island for 2 Days Trip departed from Demacia Rose's Scabbard (11).PNG Rose's Scabbard (30).PNG|"Take That Back What You Just Said About Manny" Rose's Scabbard (25).PNG Rose's Scabbard (37).PNG Rose's Scabbard (39).PNG 774556.png 083922.png 052256.png 7556.png 2883.png 019.png 9112057.png 957790.png 400126.gif 00492.png Latest-140.png Latest-235.png Friend Ship Pearl Hesitates.png Catch and Release Pearl 43.png Catch and Release Pearl 44.png Catch and Release Pearl 45.png Catch and Release Pearl 42.png Catch and Release Pearl 41.png Catch and Release Pearl 36.png|"Is Talon Really Manny's Brother? It Seem That He Has Same Eyebrow As Him" Catch and Release Pearl 35.png Catch and Release Pearl 34.png Catch and Release Pearl 33.png|Pearl gasped to over Orm summoning Furnace Crawler to defeat Manny in the Kaijudo Duel Catch and Release Pearl 07.png|Pearl was behind Peridot during the attack of the No Quarters Too Far Pearl 49.png Too Far Pearl 30.png Too Far Pearl 29.png Too Far Pearl 28.png Too Far Pearl 21.png Too Far Pearl 17.png Too Far Pearl 16.png Back to the Barn 147.png Back to the Barn 143.png Back to the Barn 141.png Cry For Help Pearl Crying.png Cry For Help Pearl and Garnet Happy.png Cry For Help Pearl Surprised 2.png Cry For Help Pearl Crying Happily.png Cry For Help Pearl Surprised.png Friend_Ship_Pearl_is_Furious.png Mqdefault-1.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static 640.jpg Maxresdefault-4.jpg Tumblr inline obbv3iZMLH1s5ff2w 540.png Maxresdefault-3.jpg Maxresdefault-2.jpg Latest-67.png Latest-66.png Maxresdefault.jpg Latest-61.png Images-1.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Latest-59.png Tumblr inline nvxheuEHTE1rq6640 500.png Tenor-1.gif Tumblr oe2yb6oKD41vgrablo5 400.gif 04641c24889836b9ec651b901e5e12a640710ae9 hq.gif Latest-148.jpg Tumblr nllz4mKRhS1sr69wro6 500.png Tumblr nd7phpyWql1tbqsrbo1 500.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Floridians Category:Mages Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Crystal Gems Members Category:Technology Class Duelists Category:Mystic Element Centurions Category:Sentinel Class Duel Masters Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists